MVC 3: the happy aftermath redone
by adonxxxjuri
Summary: What happened to the hereos and villians after they defeated Galactus. some became friends. And others became more than friends
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 of insanity.

It's been 5 years ever since the mighty Galactus was defeated. The world returned to peace and the planet was ever so beautiful now that it's energy wasn't being absorbed by an evil threat. Cities were back to normal and it's citizens were just...happy. And what ever happened to our heroes and villians you might ask?

There has been many changes in in the world since the defeat of galactus. Heroes started families of there own. Some villians went bact to there old ways. But yet, some started to see the light and become...idols to there peers.

This is the happy life of those heroes and villians.


	2. a succubus knight Laura and Zero

Morrigan X Arthur.

Who would be flying at night while the moon was beautiful and the air was nice and cool? You guessed it. It was none other than the succubus queen herself morrigan. Flying at midnight was always her favorite thing to do. It eases her mind as she would say.

Morrigan: Hmm...the night is so wonderful. wonder if I can have some fun?

No sooner than she spoke, she felt a presence of magic in the air. This presence made her...tingly inside. She swooped down to the forest to find what appeard to be a lance stuck in the ground. A smile came across her face. She knew who the lance belonged to.

Arthur: Hazaa my mighty lance is here safe and sound.

Morrigan: Oh...hello Arthur. Long time no see.

Arthur: It is you. the...the suductress.

Arthur fell flat on his butt and began to back away. Morrigan drew closer and closer to him. Her eyes fixed on him.

Morrigan: My,my...why so jumpy darling.

Arthur: Nothing...you just surprised me is all.

Morrigan: hehehe...im in for quite a night aren't I.

Arthur: What was that Morrigan?

Morrigan: Oh nothing my love...nothing at all.

X-23 X ZERO

X-23: Ugh...I hate training in the woods. My claws always get so damn muddy.

it was just another night of combat training in the woods to increase her endurance.

X-23: stupid logan. Im the best at what I do and I'll prove it to him.

suddenly there was a loud explosion coming south from her location. She ran as fast as she could towards it with a smile on her face. It was go time.

She found the site where the xplosion took place. the ground was blazing with green fire. She was puzzeled. Then she looked at a huge crater 23 feet away from her. Standing in the crater was a dark figure with what appeared to be a green light saber-like sword.

Zero: Ha, I finally got the super nova bomb move down.

X-23: Not a bad trick robot.

Zero: Who said that? Show yourself?

X-23: Up here idiot.

Zero turned his attention torwards a tree south of him. There before him stood a beautiful women with a blacck and white stripped top and black tights with boots. He was amazed at her outer beauty.

X-23: Who the hell are you.

Zero: Thats none of buisness Lady. Im here to do one thing and one thing only...train.

X-23: Hmph, 20 seconds meeting you and you already managed to make me angry.

Zero: Lady you dont wanna fight me.

X-23: oh... why's that.

Zero: Because im the best at what I do.

Just hearing those words was enough to make Laura snap someones neck and rip it right from the body. She was the best at what she does. Nobody else, just her. She extended her claws and got ready to fight.

X-23: Listen scrap heap.

Zero: what

X-23 Im the best at what I do. And what I love to do is kick ass.

Zero: I dont have time for this.

Zero turned the othe way and began to walk away from Laura. Right now she was getting really steamed. No one ever refused to fight her. She did a 20 feet high backflip in the air with her arms spread out like a birdand her feet together like a fish. She landed in front of Zero and spread her arms out to her side as if preventing Zero to pass her.

X-23: DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!

Zero: Ugh...Fine lady. Let's dance and give it all that you got.

X-23: Oh Gladly honey. Enjoy those looks while you still got em'.

Zero got his Z-Saber out and got in his fighting stance.

X-23: Nice toy. I can't wait to hear you cry in pain once I rip your arm off.

Zero: Just try it freak.

X-23 made the first move by dashing at Zero. she lock her legs around his head in an attempt to slice his neck. Zero managed to grabs her arms just in time and the two began to struggle. Zero then threw her to the ground and back away just in case she tried anything funny. Laura jumped back to her feet and looked furiously at Zero. She ran at Zero with great speed and began to claw at him. Zero saw through her attacks and began to dodge them quick and gracefully. Now it was his turn to attack. He blasted her with multible handangekis. The force was so powerful, it sent X-23 flying 50 feet in the air. Zero then jumped in the air and finished her with the Z-Saber slash, sending her to plummet 50 feet to the dirt and land face first.

Zero: you had enough yet?

X-23:...

Zero: Uh...you okay?

X-23: ...

Zero: ...

There was no response from Laura. She just layed there face first on the ground. Zero began to slowly approach step by step. When he got to her, he knelt down to check her pulse to see if she was still alive.

X-23: Gotcha!

Zero: What the hell...AAAHHHH!

There was an extremely painful burning sensation coming from Zero's chest. It felt like thousands of needles being stuck in his stomach. he then passed out from the pain. He was down But not out. On the front of his armour were two giant claw marks that belonged to Laura herself.

X-23: Sneak attacks always work honey. Don't forget that.

Zero: Da..damn I got...got careless.

X-23: Hmm...Im taking you home with me. you could be of some use to me cutie.

With that said. X-23 lifted Zero's left arm over her shoulder and began to walk towards the shinning moon. She began to glare at the badly hurt Zero,smiling to herself.

X-23: well...he is cute. Why not have a little bit of fun with him.

She set Zero down on the grown and ripped off his armour, reaveling is bare chest. She then bent down to kiss his baby soft lips.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Part 2 will have

Chris vs wesker

Felicia X Wolverine

Akuma vs Ryu

And Trish X Dante

Goodnight all.


	3. love and battle all the way

Part 2 baby

Felica X Wolverine

After countless days of missions, training in the danger room, falling from buildings and planes and even having the very antimantium torn from his bones, Logan seem to always be at peace with himself. Maybe because of all the bear he drinks. Or even the amount of time he spends at a cat house. Through all the worst of times he's always eager to kill. But in the end he's always so calm.

Wolverine: Man I could go for a beer right now.

It was only 9:00 pm and where there was an open liquor store, there was sure to be beer. He went inside and bought a box load and drove back to the mansion. He drove his new 69-Charger jeep he bought. it was fast and thanks to some modifications he made, it was deadly. Suddenly, something huge hopped out onto the road. It looked like a women. Wolverine swerved his car around the figure and stopped it just in time. he got out of his car to get a better look.

Wolverine: What the hell...are you?

The figure stood up on it's took legs. It was indeed a women. But something about this women was strange. She had cat ears along with the paws and feet of a cat. She waved to wolverine in a cheerful manner.

Felicia: Hi, Im Felicia.

Wolverine: Uh...I,m Logan.

Felicia: Tehe...thats a nice name Logie.

Wolverine: I said the names Logan bub.

Felicia: Sure...Logie hahahahahaha.

Wolverine: What are ya doin out here anyway.

Felicia pointed ahead towards the road.

Felicia: Im heading home now. It's just down the road.

Wolverine took his cowboy hat off and put it on Felicia's head. He pointed to his car.

Wolverine: you could use a ride.

Felicia turned fire red.

Felicia: Uh...Thank you Mr. Logie.

Logan smiled at her. Logan smiling was something that rarely happened.

Wolverine: You can keep the hat. Besides, a little rain never hurt nobody. Am I right?

Felica: I guess you are Mr. Logie hehehe.

Logan and Felica hopped into the charger and drove into the direction Felicia pointed out earlier. Felicia was in aw of what the inside of a car looked like. Growing up in her world, she never really got to experience the joy of driving(or even being the passenger)in a car. Logans truck eas tricked out with little few gadgets though.

Felicia: Wow so this is what a car looks like.

Wolverine: Yep, Bought er' myself. She's a one of a kind.

Felicia and Logan smiled at each other. Felicia knew this was the beginning of a new friendship...or something more.

Felicia: Um...Mr. Logan?

Wolverine: Hmm... what is it?

Felicia: Thank you so much for taking me home. your my hero.

Wolverine: No problem darlin'.

Looks like Wolverine and Felicia are heading off to a good start. Now let's check on our best two rivals Chris ans Wesker.

Chris vs. Wesker round 1.

Chris: WESKER!

Chris burst into the Bio-lab with his magnum aimed at wesker's torso. Surely this would be the golden battle of the ages.

Wesker: Chris Redfield. Still the troublesome thorn in my side I see.

Chris: HQ this is Chris Redfield, I found wesker and I'm bringing em' in.

Wesker: Hmph...let's close the book of us.

Wesker and Chris Charged at each other like two emperial armies battle for territory.

Chris: WESKER!

Wesker: CHRIS!

Chris made the first move by performing a round house at head level towards wesker. Wesker dodged it and did a super thrust kick at Chris's ribs. The attack connected beautifuly and the force of the kick sent Chris flying.

Chris: Not...Not bad Wesker.

Wesker: Hehehe, you always were a fool Chris.

Chris: No bigger a fool than you are.

Wesker: what's that suppose to mean?

Chris: FLASH BANG!

Out of nowhere, a blinding light filled the entire lab.

Wesker: UGHH...Chris.

When wesker opened his eyes, Chris was nowhere to be seen. His eyes scanned the entire room but still no Chris.

Chris: GRENADE!

Wesker: What?

The exact spot where Wesker stood all of a sudden exploded and engolfed wesker in blue and red flames. The explosion was so bright and big, it looked like a big ol' fire cracker. When the fire died out, the only thing found at the scene was Weskers coat. Chris walked over to retrieve it.

Chris: It's...it's finally over.

Wesker: Afraid not.

Chris: What?

Before Chris even knew it, he was sent flying through a metal door .

Chris: but...how?

Wesker appeared in full sight. His atire was the same one in RE5 and His glasses were missing, revealing his red eyes.

Wesker: Maybe your just not.

Wesker appeared behined Chris in a matter of a second and performed a jumping footlocker kick and followed it up with a round house to the chest.

Wesker: Fast enough.

Chris coughed out blood and clinched his chest in pain.

Wesker: You think I'm gonna give up and die because your faster?

Chris clinched his fist and got in boxing stance ready to take on Wesker. Wesker cracked his knuckles and got in his Muay Tai fighting stance ready to beat the hell out of Chris. The two charged each other again and a thunderous explosion occured. Who will win?

Now for Trish and dante

As usual, Dante was always chilling in his hang out eating pizza and playing video games. Well it's been like that for years now ever since Galactus was defeated.

Trish: Dante what the hell are you doing?

Dante: Playing Marvel vs Capcom 2. I downloaded it off of the xbox live marketplace wanna play?

Trish gave dante the look and facepalm.

Trish: I'm going to have a nice hot.

She looked at Dante who was to busy to even listen to what she was saying.

Trish: Care to join me?

Dante: Stupid Wolverine...sorry what were you saying Trish?

Trish smiled and waved to Dante to finish his game.

Trish: Oh nothing you just have fun with your game.

And just lie that, She went upstares and slammed the bathroom door.

Dante: Hmph...that was weird. Then again, it was Trish hehehe.

Dante was enjoying the game for two hours straight and was close to beating the final boss for the eighth time. Suddenly, the power went out.

Dante: Dammit, I was so close. I hate these damn black outs. It takes like 5 hours for the lights to come back on.

Dante tried to feel around in the darkness for a candle or a flashlight. When he couldn't find one, he decided to ask Trish for assistance.

Dante: Trish...I need a candle or something.

Trish: I don't have any.

Dante: Oh yeah that's real nice. She can afford a freakin' mansion but can't afford candles?

Trish: I HEARD THAT!

Dante: You were supposed to.

Trish: WHAT!

Dante: Nothing.

Dante began to wonder what she was doing up there. He remembered Trish telling him she was going to do something. But after mindless hour of playing the dreaded "Marvel vs Capcom 2" game, his mind went blank after that.

Dante: Maybe I should go check.

Dante crept up the flight of stairs making sure Trish didn't hear him. He heard what sounded like water coming from the other side of the bathroom door along with moaning.  
>Dante decided to look through the beautifully designed peep hole to see if she was ok.<p>

Dante: What...the...hell?

What Dante saw stunned him. Trish was completely naked and pleasuring herself in the tub. The bathroom was lit with blue and yellow candles.

Dante: Oh my god...she said she didn't have anymore candles.

He continued to look on. As she was pleasuring herself, Dante swore he could have heard his name being moaned by her. Suddenly the door begin to creek. Dante looked around but could see nothing(because it was dark of course). Again another creek sound came from near by ant this was actually lasted for 3 seconds. All of a sudden, the bathroom floor completely collapsed. All that was left was the frame of the door and a shocked Dante who was sweating bullets.

Trish: Dante?

Dante: uh...uh...uh.

Trish:...

Dante:...

Dante: Trish I am soooo sorry. I'll repair your door as soon as the power comes back on. I swear.

Trish said nothing to dante. She instead licked her lips and beckond at him.

Trish: Dante you bad boy. If you just wanted a look, all ya' had to do was ask.

Dante could not believe what he was hearing. He was surprised he wasn't being electricuted right now.

Dante: Uh...okay.

Dante walked in and removed his red coat to reveal his perfectly toned chest. he then removed his pants followed by his boots. He and Trish were now completely nude and in the same tub. Trish placed her hands on his chest and began straddling him.

Trish: Well you certaintly hit the jack pot devil boy.

Dante: Oh yeah baby.

Trish leaned her nude body againts Dante and they both engaged in a passionate kiss. Dante then grabbed her breast and Trish let out a passionate moan. She then rises from the water to reveal her astonishingly beautiful body. Dante was in aw. He did the same and got up to reveal his manishly toned body. The two engaged in one more kiss. The kiss was so electric that as soon as there lips locked, the power came back on leaving a nude Trish and Dante laughing together.

There Chapter 3 is done (note: I didn't do Ryu vs akuma cause that's gonna be in the final chapter) Chapter 4 is on it's way.


	4. The great escape and training plan

**After a long break I am finally back. And this time the stories are gonna be to die for. There's also been a change of plans for some stories.**

**Okay first up we have a heartwarming JillxChris story set after the Chris vs Wesker battle. Enjoy.**

The showdown between him and Wesker was devastating. Wesker showing his immense power and speed on the ground and Chris displaying his smarts and combat moves. However, in the end the winner was undecided and had come to a stalemate. The battle was so great that the facility they were in was crumbling. Chris and Wesker ran out of there just in time. Chris had barely managed to get out in one piece. As he ran out of the building to a safe spot, he looked behind him to see the building explode right in front of his face. The explosion knocked him right into a tree and he just lied there..unconscious. When he woke up, he was no longer outside. He was inside someone's apartment. He examined the room but found no clues to who owned it. Suddenly, a woman with blonde hair walked in. She was very pretty and a bombshell body. Well..atleast that's how Chris saw it. Pretty soon he recognized the woman.

Chris: Jill?...How did I get here?

Jill: I recieved report about an exploding Umbrella laboratory. I didn't actually expect to find you there but I did find you...bleeding at the head and unconscious.

Chris: Wait...so what happened to Wesker?

Jill's eyes widened. She didn't know chris had tried to take one wesker one on one. That was suicide. She slapped Chris across the face for making such dangerous move.

Jill: Chris Redfield you complete idiot. What were you thinking? How could you TRY to take out Wesker by yourself? WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!

Chris: Woah Jill calm down. I think I managed to injure him during the fight with a few grenades.

Jill was about ready to smack him again. She was so furious at Chris for making such a stupid move. And all by himself.

Jill: Oh yeah...well guess what? He'll be back and when he does he'll have a new trick up his sleeve. You know how he is. I...I just never expected you of all people to make such a dumbass move.

Chris:...Jill...I

Jill: DON'T YOU JILL ME CHRIS REDFIELD!

Chris:...okay.

Chris managed to use some of his strength to get up from the couch he was laying on and walk over to Jill. She was staring out her window at new city she lived in now. Chris put both his hands on her shoulders and looked out the window as well.

Jill: Look at this place. It's great isn't it?

Chris: Yeah...I guess it is.

Jill: Well if you keep making dumb mistakes like today it won't be for long. Or did you forget Raccoon City?

Chris: Nope I didn't.

Jill reached up to her shoulders and placed her hands on top of his.

Jill: That's the problem with you Chris. You have gotten out of hand lately. I also heared about the incident before Wesker.

Chris: That was an honest mistake.

Jill: You nearly took out homes within a two-mile radious.

Chris looked down in defeat. All these things Jill was talking about was right. Jill saw this and placed his hands on his cheeks.

Jill: Listen Chris. Your the best of the best and I know you only want to protect this city but...you got to depend on others too. Others like...me.

Chris: Yeah. You always did kick my ass back at the boxing gym.

Jill: Uh I still do honey. And if you ever step out of line I smash that handsome face of yours.

Chris: I'll keep that quote in mind.

AS the two stared out the window, the sun began to set and the stars revealed themselves to the world. It was a beautiful. Chris would be damed if he let another city end up like Raccoon City.

Chris: I'm tired.

Jill: we caan share a bed today okay?

Chris: Sure thing partner.

Jill: Tomorrow when you heal up I'm taking you back to the boxing gym. We got a lot of training to do if we are ever gonna' take down Wesker.

Chris: Hehe..story of my life.

* * *

><p><span>That was pretty good. Okay next up is...Chun Li and Ryu. Enjoy.<span>

Ryu began his day like always. Training his absolute best to BECOME the best. He still remembered his showdown with Akuma and the outcome that battle. He still remembers the hole in his chest Akuma gave him.

Ryu: I got to be strong enough to beat...him.

Ryu continued to train. Suddenly, he got the feeling someone was behind him. A strong presence. It was Chun Li and her massive legs.

Chun Li: Hello Ryu. I dropped by for a friendly visit.

Ryu: Hello Chun Li. I was just training.

Chun Li: As usual. You never take a break.

Ryu: I have to train my hardest if I'm ever going to beat Akuma.

Chun Li: Oh you mean the guy that put that big hole in your chest?

Ryu: yes.

Ryu was punching and breaking down every tree in the forest..or atleast what was left of it.

Chun Li: You know Ryu I was so worried when I first saw that hole in your chest.

Ryu: really? Well I'm fine and I intend to make sure I stop Akuma before anyone else suffers the same punishment.

Chun Li: Well beating on trees won't help you. Sparring againt's an ACTUAL opponent will.

Ryu: are you hinting you wnat to challenge me."

Chun Li: Not challange...spar. We'll just calling a training session.

Ryu: okay let's go.

The two got into there fighting stances and squared up. Chun Li made the fist move by performing a hadoken followed up by a round house kick. Ryu blocked the hadoken but failed to block the kick. That earned him sharp pains in the lower regions of his stomach. Chun Li wasn't done yet. She sent a few more hadokens flying towards Ryu. He dodged them at shot hadokens of his own. Chun Li dogded as well.

Chun Li: I see you've been training really hard.

Ryu: I can say the same for you.

Chun Li: Yep. I think I'm gonna beat you though.

Ryu: Oh yeah? TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU!

Ryu performed his spinning kick on Chun Li. The force of the kick sent her flying high into the sky. Ryu then shot a hadoken up at her and landed a direct hit. She yelped and fell face first onto the ground. She struggled to get back but managed to get on her feet.

Chun Li: Ow...Ow okay. That really hurt. But it's not enough to stop me.

Ryu: Those words I love to hear.

Ryu rushed at her again. He tryed to go for a punch but Chun Li thought way ahead. She jumped up and performed her yosoyaku on him. The kickes knocked him to the ground and now it was Chun Li's turned to fire on him. She shot a hadoken at the ground and hit him on the back. He let out a loud growl of pain.

Ryu: AH! Not..so...bad yourself Li. Good job.

Chun Li: yep. But I'm not finished with you yet.

Ryu: Really now?

Chun Li rushed at Ryu and sent a barrage of kicks at him. They were WAY to fast for Ryu to block and he could barely see them. He Decided to throw a punch at her and learned the hard way. She kicked his hand away the kicked at his face and stomach. The kicks were so damaging that Ryu was sent flying THROUGH a tree and hit another one. He was down and out. When he awoke, he found Chun Li sitting on him.

Ryu: It's official. I need more training.

Chun Li: Yes you do. But you also need some one to help you. Which is why I'm gonna visit you every saturday and help you out okay.

Ryu:...okay.

Chun Li got up and walked away. Ryu was having a good feeling about this.

Ryu: Hey Chun Li.

Chun Li: what?

Ryu: Thanks.

Chun Li: No Problem. I'll see you next week okay?

Ryu: Yeah...see ya

With that said. Chun Li continued to walk away.

**That was great. and it's good to be back.**


End file.
